


Among Us In Character

by Dramana22



Series: Among Us [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: amongussona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramana22/pseuds/Dramana22
Summary: A murderer is found to be hiding amongst the crew out in space, and it's up to them to find out who it is before they're all dead. Can you guess who the imposters are?
Series: Among Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937725
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	Among Us In Character

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story about my Among Us sona: Drama. She is the blue body character! More fun stuff can be found on her on my tumblr: dramartist.tumblr.com  
> Enjoy the story!

The silence hung in the air, so thick you probably couldn't even cut it with a knife. Which evidently was the cause for Drama calling her fellow crewmates back together. She looked to each person slowly, watching their terrified looks, as she removed her helmet to set on the table they surrounded. "So, I'm sure you're all wondering why I brought you all together."

Purple snarled from across the table, making a show of rolling his eyes. "Oh yes, please tell us. Not like pulling me away from the cockpit is no big deal."

Drama kept a steady face as she continued. " _Right_ , well as I'm sure as you guys can figure out, Green is no longer with us," she gestured to the others, who frantically looked around and saw that Green was in fact missing. "And I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but unfortunately I found him dead in the hallway to Shields."

The crewmates chattered in distress, Pink going as far as to begin crying as they hopped into White's arms. Meanwhile, Purple locked eyes with Drama, an anger rising in him. "Order please!" Drama called their attention again, and they settled down. "This is a serious matter, because now that means there is a **murderer** among us. And I plan to find out who it is, right this second!"

"Now hold it!" Purple spoke up, eye contact still unbroken. "You expect us to believe you? What, are we supposed to start causing chaos between ourselves? What are we going to do when we find the murderer, huh?"

"I say we eject them out of the ship!" Pink sobbed, then buried their head back into White's shoulder.

Drama held up a hand to them and turned to Purple. "Well I don't know about you, but I'd rather not be _murdered out in space_ , or continue to spend the rest of the mission up here knowing that I could be next. And what, do you _want_ me to drag the body over here?" Drama's throat hitched briefly, choking back a few tears of her own. The others stood silently, watching, as she composed herself. "Apologies. So, mister Purple, if it's fine with _you_ I want to conduct some interviews to see which one of us is guilty."

"Hey! Hey wait a goddamn minute!" Red spoke up, pointing a finger at Drama. "You expect us to just go along with this? And what, you just expect to get skipped over? What if _you're_ the killer?"

"Impossible," she immediately scoffed. Her quick reply made everyone uneasy, and those right next to her took a step away. She gasped, offended, before adding, " _I_ found the body! Say what you want, but I'm not _stupid_ enough to pull a stunt that'd leave me surrounded by dead people and alone in _space_. Whoever did this is pretty short-sighted, and is clearly _lacking in intelligence_." She threw that last bit directly at Purple, which only riled him up.

"Why are you looking at _me_ for?!" He said. "Are you accusing _me_?!"

" _I_ didn't say anything," Drama deflected, sticking her nose in the air. "I just know that your workmanship around this ship has been incredibly poor, and it would make it easy for the murderer to sabotage something on this ship and get us _all_ killed."

"Oh you little bitch-" Purple pushed past Black to get to her, ready to swing, but was immediately held down by Black and Orange.

Drama gasped, her composure breaking again as she stumbled back several steps. The others instantly began to speak over each other, throwing accusations left and right.

"Only a murder would react like that!"  
"I can swear on my life that it wasn't me!"  
"Someone get Purple out of here!"  
"Purple you MURDERER!"  
"But Drama could be lying!"

"Alright, ALRIGHT! EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Yellow screamed out, eyes all turning to her. She immediately shrank back with all that attention, but then cleared her throat and tried again. "Um, I think it couldn't hurt to hear out everyone's alibis, out loud, so we can compare stories. That's, that's how that works, right? We can catch out the killer like that?"

The crew settled down, a few even nodding their heads in agreement. Purple shook Black and Orange off of him and got away from Drama, standing up straight. " _Fine_ ," he spat. "I'll go first. I'm fucking navigating the ship. Couldn't have been me."

Everyone looked around to each other, then began going around the circle  
Black. "Also in the cockpit with Purple."  
Red. "I'm tending to the wires all around the ship."  
Brown. "I... was using the bathroom."  
White. "I found Pink filling the gas canisters, so I've been helping them out."  
Pink. "Yeah! I had some trouble lugging around the canisters! White spotted me in Storage, so we took the cannisters and were about to fill them."  
Yellow. "I- I was about to do camera duty..."  
Orange. "Well I've just been kinda chilling here the whole time."

Drama paused, looking to Orange. "You were... 'just chilling'?" She air quoted.

They shrugged. "Yeah? What more do you want?"

"Don't you have tasks to do?" Drama asked. "Shouldn't you, oh I dunno, show some incentive and help around the ship?!"

Orange scoffed, throwing their hands up in the air. "I dunno! But if you're thowing suspicion on me, then you can forget about me keeping someone from trying to harm you again!"

"I'm sorry-" she sighed. "I didn't mean anything by that-"

"It couldn't have been Orange anyways," Red added. "Their story checks out. I came to fix the wires here first, and here they were when we all gathered together."

"Yeah, you hear that?" Orange waved a finger at everyone. "It wasn't me!" They sat down at the table with a huff, the others shifting around unsettled.

Drama nodded. "Okay. Okay, that makes sense. Who'd have know that doing nothing was actually a good alibi..."

"Then, can I be excused too, because I used the bathroom?" Brown slowly raised their hand.

"Wai-wait wait, wait a minute," she shooed the hand down. "If we're going by those who can be accounted for, that means there's three people who have been walking around alone for the most part: Red, Brown, and Yellow."

Immediately, Red and Brown began to protest, while Yellow shied away from the others. "Now that's a load of shit!" Red shouted. "You can't forget to include yourself! Plus, _Orange_ saw me! And then you did that little announcement so I came straight here!"

"Yeah, That's kinda unfair!" Brown jumped in. "Besides, wouldn't it be a little weird if I took a shit after committing a heinous crime?! I'm not even near to wherever you said Green's body was!"

"Hey, now that I think about it," Purple furrowed his eyebrows, turning on Drama, "from the stories, you're the one closest to the body right now, if you had to be in communications to call this meeting! And why _didn't_ you add yourself to the list of people unaccounted for-"

"Of fucking course I'm nearby by, Communications is right next to the Shield room! How else would I have seen his body, stupid!?" Drama said. "Are you seriously that brain dead-?!"

"But no one else has been placed anywhere near Shields! I think maybe you're trying to get us all to turn on each other, so you could- I dunno- live out your murder fantasy or something!"

"Again, fucking stupid!" Drama slammed a hand on the table, startling the others. "I just said why it couldn't be me! Whoever's the freaking murderer is going to kill us all one by one, and I dunno, steal the ship? Spend the rest of their days alone? How would they even know how to land... the ship..." Drama slowed down, realization spreading across her face.

"What, what is it?" Black asked.

She stared into Purple's eyes, fear striking her heart. "Unless... they're an experienced pilot."

This caused quite the uproar, especially from Purple who threw his hands up in the air as he walked away. "Un-fucking-believable! I don't believe it, you _are_ accusing me!" He circled back around, getting close again until Black held him back. Didn't stop him from still getting his finger up in her face. "Okay, I always knew you were a bitch who had it out for me ever since I scored higher than you during all those trials. But to _think_ that'd you be crazy enough to plan a murder, get us all riled up, and then have _me_ killed by throwing me out into space!!!"

"OKAY! Somebody split these two up!" White spoke up now, pointing to Black and Orange to separate them. "I think we're all too uneasy to figure out who it is yet. And the prospect of what to do with the murderer is still up in the air, because let's be honest..." He looked to a window panel at one side of the cafeteria, "it's a bit _much_. I say, we break, have a brief funeral procession for Green or something, then come back to this some other time."

Pink hugged White even tighter. "Oh White, I'm so scared! Protect me!"

"Alright, agreed," Brown sighed. "For now, everyone just stick together. It's safer that way."

And that they did. Drama kept her distance from Purple though, trying her hardest to keep down the intense fear that sat in the middle of her stomach. There was a murderer, loose among them, and they hadn't solved anything that meeting. It only added to her uneasiness. As she watched the others casually chat with each other, a few brave people going to handle Green's body, she watched her hands to see how shaky they were. _"There's so many people that it can be,"_ she thought to herself. _"but I think a lot of them are starting to think it's me. Hah, how dumb can they be? No... no I'm underestimating them; surely they'll use their brains and start to keep an eye out. Yeah..."_

 __Lifting her head up to look around, she caught Purple's intense stare from across the way, and she immediately drew her hands in to keep them from shaking.  
Proof. She just needed some solid, concrete proof that it was one of them. Then, and only then can they collectively come to an agreement on who the murderer is. She just needed proof.

\---
    
    
            NO ONE WAS EJECTED. (SKIPPED)
          

\---

After a scheduled night of sleeping, people returned to their normal tasks the following session, splitting off in pairs. Drama found herself being paired up with Brown, who was a little more than obviously unsettled and hating every minute of it. She made sure to put them to work, as they headed towards Weapons when Purple requested help navigating through an asteroid field.

"Alright Brown, how is your eye hand coordination," Drama said, sitting Brown down into the chair.

"Are you for real?" They asked. "Why are you making _me_ do it? You're clearly better at it, right?"

" _This_ ," she said, walking towards the viewing window to look out, "is for you to make up not doing anything the other day. Orange should be getting this lesson, but you were equally as bad, if all you did before I called everyone to the meeting was 'use the bathroom'."

"But I _was_ in the bathroom!" Brown protested. "And what kind of lesson is 'holding the lives of everyone in my hand' while Purple keeps us steady? Isn't he a little bit of a better pilot than you're giving him credit for?"

"He is _not_ -" Drama stopped herself, taking a deep breath so she wouldn't go off on another rant. "Whatever. You are on this team for a reason, yes? I trust that you can handle this task." She walked back over to the chair and around them, placing her hands on their shoulders. "You got this."

"Okay..." Brown said, voice wavering. "Just stay in my sight. I don't want to be killed by you."

She drew back her hands immediately, feeling those words like a stake through the stomach- that's where all her emotions were most intense. "Alright," she said without arguing, and moved to the side as to not obstruct their view.

  
Brown settles in, trying to relax, as they take the controls in their hand and focus up. The asteroids come into view, and a hud screen pops up with warnings of an asteroid that gets too close to hit the ship. Brown shoots them down with ease, one after another, after another, and even gets two in one shot. "Two birds one stone," they whisper, and keep going.

Just as the patch begins to clear out, Drama pushes off from against the wall and smiles, "Good job crewmate. It looks like you just about got 'em all-"

And then the lights shut off.

"What the-" Brown jumps, looking around. The hud of the asteroid screen is the only thing lighting the room in a green tint, and they see Drama put her hands out, making them press far back into the chair.

"Chill out!" Drama said. She looked up at the overhead lights, and listened closely. The voices of a few of the crewmates echoed off the walls and a few well placed whelps, and soon she heard what she thought was footsteps. "I think someone's already gone to check it out. Stay focused on your task, we're still not through yet."

"O-oh, right," Brown turned back to the screen, awkward silence filling the space. A few minutes later, and they were finally through the asteroid field. Brown let out a breath of air, leaning back into the chair. "I did it..." They looked to Drama for reassurance, barely making out her silhouette, and chuckled awkwardly when she didn't respond. "Umm, the stars sure look clearer without the lights on," they tried, wanting to break the silence. "It's pretty."

  


When she didn't respond again, Brown sat up in the seat, heart pounding. "Uh, Drama-?"

"Something's wrong," she whispered, both of them getting a chill up their spines and a shot of adrenaline.

"Why, what do you mean?" Brown asked.

"Lights should have been fixed by now-" she took a shaky breath, then motioned for Brown to stay in their seat. "You stay here! Keep my radio-" she tossed the hand-held radio into their lap as she began to rush out of the room. "Keep it on and stay in contact with the Navigation crew! Have them send someone to watch you!"

"Wait, where are you going?!" Brown called out, but it was too late. Drama was well on her way out of there, sprinting down through the cafeteria towards the electrical room. She didn't stop for a few stubbed toes, or busted hips, or even when she tripped going through the Storage room. Her senses were on high alert, and she feared that the worst had happened. Drama prayed that it didn't.  
Turning the final corner, she stumbled up onto Orange, barely illuminated by the flashlight that was on the floor, with them backed all the way to the wall. Instantly, Drama's gut dropped. "Orange?" She called out hesitantly, which spooked them to hell and back.

Spotting another human, and unable to use their words, Orange began sniveling and pointed a shaky finger at the entrance to electrical. They didn't _need_ to say a word. Drama gripped her stomach, fighting her instincts to run off like last time, and carefully peeked into the room. And there, on the floor in front of the light panel, was Black's dead body.

  


Drama fought off the urge to gag, then she slowly approached and opened the panel, using what little light she had to fix what was wrong. After another moment or so, the lights came back on, and she slowly retreated back out of the room. That was when Orange broke down into a sobbing mess, their cries echoing out into the halls. Drama, still as slowly as possible, lowered herself down next to them, and wrapped her arms around Orange to let them cry into her arms.  
They didn't know how long, but soon enough, the other crewmates came by, having heard the cries and curious as to what took so long. And one by one, they too saw the horror before them, absolutely devastated.

Another meeting was soon called together, everyone taking a seat around the center cafeteria table and keeping incredibly silent. But unlike the first time, where it was nervous energy, this was purely mournful. No one wanted to speak up, whether they were unsure, or mad, or scared to be accused, they all simply sat like that. In silence.  
White looked around the room, feeling Pink's hand find their way into his and give a quick squeeze. He gulped, then spoke as gently as he could. "So... we lost Black today." Everyone's eyes turned to him- all but Drama's- and he continued. "That means the killer must be meaning to get rid... get rid of everyone," he stuttered. "If anybody has got suspicions...?"

Unanimously, everyone turned their gaze over to Drama, who looked back at them and felt that shock hit her again. "Ah-!" She choked, "I hope you guys aren't accusing me-"

"No, we aren't," Brown said, setting a hand out onto the table to settle her. "It's just, we kinda trust you to figure out who it was. You had a few ideas from last time...?"

  


When she took too long to give an answer, Purple spoke instead. "Well, I hope you all just give up your suspicions on me." When Drama watched his face for any social cues, all she saw was how puffy his eyes seemed, the tight expression he was keeping... "We just flew through an asteroid field. And I was there with my pair of Orange and Bl-" his voice wavered, but pushed through it, "and Black."

"Yo, what even happened?" Red's voice was harsh, startling the low energy everyone had. "If Orange and Black were with you, then why were they and Drama there by the body?! Explain yourselves!"

Drama and Orange looked to each other, and she saw that they were about to break down again, so she found her courage to speak and sat straight. "It wasn't Orange," she started off. "It's not Orange, and here's why:"  
"I was with Brown in Weapons, as they cleared the asteroids for Purple to fly through. Lights go out. I hear someone head out, so I assumed they were going to fix it, but then they didn't. So when I go to check it out, Orange is shaking. The body was... you know, there, and then _I_ fix the lights. Then you all came by and... yeah."

The silence settled again, but was quickly broken by Red's remark. "So much for the problem solver."

"I have something to say," Purple followed up. "Can I speak my piece now?" When the others nodded, he sighed. "I... I have to confess... _yes_ Black and Orange were my pair. When the lights went down, I insisted that Orange and Black go down to Electrical together while I handled the flying. But... Black argued against me. Said... said that _I_ needed the bodyguarding more. They convinced us that they would be fine, so I sent them off to fix the lights." A few gasps were given, and Purple balled up his fists tight. "When the lights didn't get fixed, I sent Orange out to see what was up. I sent them to find the body- I'msorry-"  
With a flourish, scaring everyone at the table, Purple stood up and stormed right on out, heading back to Navigation. The others stared in stunned silence, looking to each other with the same thought in mind. _"Did that really just happen?"_

Drama watched the hallway he just disappeared into, and felt a tinge of pity for him. Although she hated his guts, she knew that he felt guilty for sending Black off to die. "So, it couldn't have been Purple, Brown, Orange, or I," Drama finally spoke, turning back. Another breath, and she was back in business with the detective work. "That leaves Red, Yellow, Pink, and White. Two of you already have a strike from the previous meeting."

"Strike shmite!" Red scoffed. "I got cleared by Orange remember? And Orange is now cleared so-!"

"We _did not_ clear you," Drama frowned. "Just because someone saw you, doesn't mean you're clear. For all we know, you killed long before I found the body, and avoided getting spotted by anyone else!"

Getting up from his seat, he began to spew out angrily, "Now listen here! You said so yourself before that Purple did a shïtty job fixing things up and around this ship. Who do you think has been fixing them? Take a wild fucking guess!"

When no one guessed, he shouted, "ME, IDIOTS!"

"I'll admit, it's an incredibly plausible story-" Drama spoke before getting interrupted.

"Uh, uh maybe we shouldn't be quick to assume...!" Yellow squeaked out. The others stares drilled right into her. "I j- i just mean, Red is my partner, and- and if he was the killer, should- shouldn't I be the one wh- who died? We were together the whole time in Medbay."

"Ohmigosh, did Red watch you scan?" Pink muttered. "Red you perv."

"She didn't scan you bimbo airhead sorry-excuse-of-a-fleshbag." Red kicked his seat back then sat away from Yellow. "She was checking some vials shit."

Another moment of awkward silence.  
"Well," Drama broke the silence, "the lights _did_ go out. It was pretty hard to see during that, so maybe something happened between then..."

"But... Innocent until proven guilty-" Yellow's quiet voice was immediately talked over by Pink, who suddenly jumped up.

"Oh! OH! OH! I HAVE AN IDEA!" The group stared at them, and they did not hesitate to continue. "Earlier when White and I were in Reactor, I saw that there was these weird vent thingys. I checked one out and saw a ladder! It leads to _some_ where, so I sent White to check the next room over if there was another one. And there _was_!"

Drama gasped. "Wait, vents?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh my god why didn't we think to check..." Drama suddenly stood up as well, causing the others to follow her lead.

"What, what are we checking?" White asked, as Drama immediately headed straight for Electrical.

"How could one sneak around so well without getting caught? You'd have to have been seen by _someone_. Unless-!" When they reached Electrical- body already handled- she lead the group of curious crewmates through the room as she inspected it. And sure enough, there was a vent inside. Everyone stopped around here, as she lifted the vent door up, spotted the ladder, and slowly climbed down it. Everyone watching as she disappeared underneath the ground, footsteps echoing, and then her voice, "It's like a maze down here! But there's labels and directions!" A few more steps... "AND THIS LEADS TO MEDBAY!"

Immediately, everyone above ground turned to look at Red, who was slowly backing up. "Woah, hey, wait a damn minute. You still ain't got nothing on me! I'm innocent! Yellow can vouch for me!"

Everyone then turned to Yellow, who squealed in surprise. "Yellow?" Pink cautiously started, but then White came in screaming.

"YELLOW? DURING THE ENTIRETY OF YOUR TASK, DID YOU KEEP AN EYE ON RED?!"

"Ah!" Yellow cowered back.

  
"WELL DID YOU?!" White pressed even harder. "DID YOU AT ANY TIME TAKE YOUR EYES OFF OF RED? ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"I- I- I don't know-!"

"DRAMA SAID THE KILLER COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING WHILE THE LIGHTS WERE OUT, AND THERE'S A VENT LEADING INTO MEDBAY. DID YOU LOSE SIGHT OF HIM AT ALL?!"

Red rushed forward, trying to get at White but the others stopped him. "Ay man leave the girl alone-!"

"DID YOU?!" White yelled.

As Drama returned from the vent maze down below, Yellow had been backed up against the wall, shaking. "Yes!" She admitted. "I did, I did take my eyes off of him!"

  


Everyone froze, shocked by Yellow's confession. She was shaking so hard by the time Drama got back on level ground, that when she tried to hold Yellow to comfort her, the poor girl dropped into her arms. Everyone slowly turned to Red in utter betrayal.

"No, no, you guys got it all wrong," Red slowly shook his head, taking a step back. "It ain't me, I swear to you. We was in Medbay, and I just-"

"YOU MURDERED GREEN!" Pink yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Red. White and Orange stepped behind him and roughly took hold of both sides of his arms, making it near impossible to escape.

"NO! LET ME GO!" Red began to panic, fighting against them. Orange only gripped tighter. "IT'S NOT ME! IT'S NOT, I SWEAR!"

"Back to the cafeteria guys," Drama ordered, her voice monotone and her glare cold.

Red panicked even more, begging now, "Drama! Drama please! You're smart! Right? You have to believe me! You have to convince these people it wasn't me!"

"Shut your yap," White said, the two dragging him roughly out of the room. "You are not going to get away with this."

As they walked, Red still cursing and making demands, Yellow nervously asked, "What are you going to do to him?"

"I think ejecting him into space is the perfect punishment for a murderer!" Pink growled. "A life for a life!"

The color drained from Yellow's face. "Drama?" She asked, slowly looking to her. But all she saw was that cold heartless glare.

"Seems a suitable punishment," Drama nodded. "Eject Red from the ship!"

At this, Red began to put up even more of a fight. He thrashed and kicked against the arms of the two crewmates, spewing lies and curses. "YOU GUYS ARE IDIOTS. YOU'RE MAKING A MISTAKE. I DIDN'T DO IT. DON'T EJECT ME. LET ME GO!"

Drama grabbed Red's helmet from where it was last set on the table, and when they finally arrived at the airlock, Drama slammed the helmet onto him and pulled him in by the collar. "Enjoy a slow, agonizing death as you run out of oxygen, you murderous bastard." She shoved him away, and the other two threw him in the airlock and shut him in.

Red pounded and screamed, begging for his life to be let back inside, pleading for another chance. Pink and Yellow looked away, but Drama simply replied, "Save your breath. You're going to need it," before hitting the eject button and shooting him out into space.

\---

`RED WAS EJECTED.`

\---

The next scheduled night cycle passed, but it was not a peaceful one for Drama. All throughout, she tossed and turned as she heard the screams of Red echoing in her mind. Something was off, but she couldn't tell what; she couldn't let go of "You're smart right?". Of course he's right: she _is_ smart. They found him out; they got the murderer. They had to have! _"I dunno,"_ Drama thought to herself, facing the wall. _"Maybe I'm just still upset over the other's deaths..."  
_As she slowly drifted to sleep, she dreamed of the ghosts of her fellow crewmates, of everyone's voices yelling at her. It was hard to understand, but then very loudly they all rang, "WAKE UP!" And with a jerk, Drama shot up in bed, her heart racing a thousand miles per second. She rubbed at the side of her mouth, wiping away whatever liquid it was, and looked around. She swore she could see the ghosts of her fallen crewmates. _"Just a night terror,"_ she concluded, scooting up against the wall to hug her legs. _"Just a nightmare."_

When she next woke up, it was to the sounds of a blaring alarm and flashing red lights. Drama quickly stumbled out of bed and rushed out of the sleeping quarters. She watched as the last few stragglers ran around, looking for where the emergency was. She ran over to the cafeteria after seeing a few get to work at admin, and across the way she saw White gunning it for O2. "Oxygen depletion!" He called out, and she followed after him. When they got there, he opened up the keypad, and Drama reminded him of the activation code for it. As soon as the numbers were punched in, the alarm stopped, and they took a breath of relief.

Drama felt her stomach twist in pain, and so she slowly slid down the wall to try and relax her nerves. This was too much too soon. She really needed to catch a break.

  


"What the fuck was that?" Coming out of Navigation was Purple, wearing his suit and helmet. He promptly took it off when he spotted the two, hair affray. "I thought you guys weren't going to get it on time. It was pretty difficult to breathe up there!"

"Sorry man!" White laughed, clearly unsettled and winded as well. "I didn't know until I checked the reactors."

Drama smiled, but when she moved to get up, her stomach felt as though it exploded, and she keeled over. White stood there shocked, but Purple ran over to help her up. "Woah, Drama, you good? White, take over Nav for me, will ya?"

He left without a word.

"F...fffuck," Drama groaned, grasping at her stomach. "I swear to God that hurt like shit."

"You're not dying, right?" Purple asked. "Because, as much as I hoped you were, now's not really the time to be making that joke, huh?"

She glared up at him, then shoved him away so she could lean against the wall. Just then, Pink and Orange came by and peeked in. "What? Someone dead?" Orange asked in a panic, to which Purple shook his head.

"False alarm."

"Speaking of alarm," Pink walked past them and checked the oxygen converter. "Well it's not like we're out, but it couldn't hurt to put some leaves in. Where do we keep them?"

White's voice called out to them. "They aren't in there! They're in storage!"

"Thank you!!!" Pink smiled, then waved for the group to join them. "C'mon, we can walk freely now!"

"Um, not too freely," Purple nodded his head at Drama. "She looks like she got sucker punched, or worse."

" _Not_ worse," Drama carefully stood up, arm still over her stomach. "I'm good, let's go."

"Ohmigod, _Purple_ , did you sucker punch Drama?" Pink gasped.

"I wish I did," he rolled his eyes. "C'mon, get outta here."

  


And so the four walked on down to storage, getting a few boxes of leaves. The effort it took Drama to go down with them was almost unbearable, and they didn't want to make her walk back.  
"Drama, do you maybe want to go scan?" Orange suggested. "Like, I can refill oxygen myself, and you guys can take her."

"I _swear_ ," Drama snapped at them, bending over. "I'm _fine_."

"Still, you should do it just in case. If I remember correctly, you banged into quite a few things when you came to my aid," Orange smiled sadly. "Go get checked up. Seriously."

Drama stared Orange down for a moment, swearing that she saw a glimpse of a figure down the end of the hall. Maybe... she _should_. "Fine," Drama tried to muster the least pathetic pout possible. "Just help me get there. I can scan by myself."

"Just like you do everything by yourself," Purple sighed. He went over and took one side of her to assist as Pink took the other side, and they slowly helped her all the way to Medbay.

  
"You guys go find Yellow and Brown," Drama requested, hobbling into the room. "Update them on what happened."

"Are you _sure_ you can handle scan by yourself?" Pink asked. "Because like, you do really look like shit."

Drama kept her back to them, slowly lifting herself onto the scanner. A flash of color crossed her vision. "I can handle it," she said, still facing the other way. "Now go. I don't want you guys looking at me."

"Okay..." Pink shared a concerned look with Purple. "We're gonna go check Security. Right Purple?"  
He rolled his eyes again, shoving his crewmate as they closed the doors to Medbay. Drama waited a few seconds- aware that the stomach pains were spreading upwards but also decreasing- before she started the scan. She knew she had bruises and minor scars from her frantic running around. She _knew_ it was probably just the nerves getting to her. Probably. So when the results popped up...

She almost didn't want to leave Medbay.

-

On the way to the Security room, the two spotted Yellow coming out of it, eyes wide open, but stare dead. However, when she heard Pink greet her, she was back in an instant and petrified. "Yellow?" Purple looked between the two, confused. "Is something up?" With the tiniest bit of movement, Yellow slowly turned her head over to the Reactor room, and their gaze followed. Purple whispered only for Pink to hear, "Looks like we found brown."

-

This time Purple called the meeting together, and the atmosphere was back to that of a nervous one when the crewmates saw the look on his face. Drama felt the fear drop like dead weight in her stomach.

"So," Purple started off, eyeing everyone that was present, "the killer is still among us."

"What?!" White gasped. "You mean to tell me that we didn't get it right?!"

"No..." Orange's face dropped. "If someone's dead, then th- that's means that..."

"That we killed off the wrong person," Purple said outright. It was immediately followed by silence, as the weight of this realization settled in.

Drama looked around, fear as clear as day written on her face. _"So Red was telling the truth,"_ she thought, recalling the horrid nightmare and the screams that echoed in her head. _"He was counting on_ me _to save him... and instead I-_ " A hand flew to her mouth, turning away to keep herself from spewing chunks out in front of them all. Orange went over to her and gently rubbed her back, thinking the exact same thing.

White took a step back, disgust on his face. "If we got it wrong, and Brown is now dead, THEN ONE OF YOU GUYS ARE THE KILLER! _Some_ one has been lying this entire time about what they've been doing!" As they all looked to each other, they slowly stepped away, now understanding how grave of a situation it was. Taking charge, White glared at them all and asked, "So, who was the first to accuse Red as the murderer?"

Realization instantly hit Drama. She was going to be framed as the murderer. "I- I did," she said, "but! But I swear it's not me! I was just going off of what we had, and when we found out about those vents, we were all pretty much convinced that it was him! I can assure you no one feels worse about this discovery than _I_ do!"

  


Pink nodded, taking a step by her side. "Yeah, I trust Drama. Besides, I think the stress of that is getting to you; we sent her to Medbay because of how sick she is!" They explained.

White shook his head. "Don't be so quick to trust her Pink. For all we know, the weight of all our dead friends could finally be taking a toll on her! She's been pulling the strings from the start! I say we throw her out of here!" White stared them down, sharing an equally pained expression, as those two seemed to silently acknowledge something.

Yellow caught this interaction, and since she knew that Drama was innocent, and Purple could potentially vote her off, she pulled their attention away. "Actually, I think I know who it is." She took a shaky breath and closed her eyes. "When the alarm went off, the doors to Security closed and locked me in. When I tried to look for a way out, I saw a vent in there and peeked my head in, only to see that it lead into Electrical and Medbay. So, instead of getting out, I immediately went to check the cameras for anyone nearby... and I saw... I saw..."

"Well, spit it out!" Purple sighed.

Yellow gulped, and pointed to White, then at Pink. "I saw them outside in the hallway, just staring at each other. I don't know what they said, but then White sent Pink ahead of him, and then they ran out to go fix the alarm. Once the doors opened, there was Brown's body!"

White and Pink both dropped their jaw, and gave a look that immediately gave it away that it was one of them. Drama retreated away from Pink, joining Orange's side. Purple immediately stormed over to White, grabbing him by the collar. "What gives?! What are you two hiding from us?! Stomping all around here trying to get Drama kicked out into space?!"

Panic on his face, White held up his hands as he tried to talk him down. "Wait, hear me out, before you regret it. We don't know what Yellow is talking about; she might be lying for all we know-!"

"No..." Pink looked down, wringing at their hands. "It's not White..."

"What?!" Purple turned to look at them, still holding onto White's collar. "What do you mean? Are you saying it's you then?" As everyone turned to stare at Pink, who kept looking down, he added, "Are you saying that it was you? Were you just trying to trick me?!"

Pink gulped hard. Their hands were trembling, but after a moment they sighed and looked directly at White, a mischievous smile plastered on their face. "Yeah. It was me."

Purple slowly loosened his grip on White, the latter staring at Pink in disbelief. There was only sadness behind that evil smile they bore. "It was me who killed Brown. I... forced White to cover for me."

Orange froze, uttering a small "what..." as they gasped.

Pink watched as they all tried to recollect their thoughts, and the moment Purple stepped away from White, they forced out a chuckle and raised up their hands. "So, what do you plan to do with me now?"

They all shared an uncertain look, not daring to utter another word. They tried to piece together everything Pink had ever done during their time on the ship, trying to connect the murders to that innocent bearing face. At least, Drama was. _"That just doesn't make any sense,"_ she mused, thinking back on where she saw everyone last. _"Pink... confessing? Being manipulative? Never once being considered as suspicious?"_

Orange finally stepped over, taking Pink's hands and holding them behind their back. "I'll tell you what, we're tossing you out. But this time, we'll actually be right. This is for all of our-" they paused, tears welling up in their eyes, "all our fallen comrades!"

  


"Wait!" Drama called out. "Something just... doesn't add up! When we discovered the first body, I distinctly remember Pink reacting the worst of all," _"mainly because of how annoyingly bogus it seemed"_ "But they showed real genuine grief! Why would the murderer show so much grief over all those deaths?"

Pink smiled through the tears threating to form in her eyes, the answer already in their head. "I'm just that good of an actor." When the others looked unconvinced, they decided to add onto Yellow's story. "It's true that Yellow saw us together by the Reactor. In fact, it was White who walked up on me. I persuaded him to look the other way, _run_ the other way..." they stared back into White's eyes, "because I love White. And I didn't want him to see the crime I committed."  
And that was as genuine as it came. Orange pulled at their arms, dragging them away from the scene. They weren't even putting up much a fight. White, however, immediately ran forward, stopping Orange. They looked back at his face and saw the intense anger he expressed.

"Let me."

Orange released them without complaint. They could only assume the amount of betrayal White felt; really, such a tragic tale. But a murderer was still a murderer, and they assumed White realized that. "I'll follow them out," They said, leaving Purple, Yellow, and Drama to sit silently at the table.  
With that settled, Drama told herself to try and relax. Her stomach was still wringing in pain, but she just assumed it was the after effects of the stress. If she had to endure this any longer, she was certain that she'd go insane.

"Well, that was unexpected," Purple announced. He could feel a headache coming on and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "At least they finally admitted to it. Honestly, what were they thinking- what breed of bastard-" he huffed, stopping himself from getting even more angry.

  


"It just doesn't make any sense..." Drama muttered, slowly shaking her head.

"Oh give it up already," Purple groaned, standing up to leave. "We had a confession. They tricked White to give them an alibi, which is exactly what happened. That's enough for me."

Yet she only continued shaking her head, their conversations running through her mind. "No, no something is definitely wrong. Call it a gut feeling if you will, but the stories are all muddled. I... I think we just convicted Pink without clearing out the many many doubts..."

Purple froze in place, and Yellow slowly lifted her head up, eyes wide. "First, they mentioned that they were in Storage filling gas canisters, and mentioned that _White_ found _them_ in there. White never really said where they were or where they came from. I was coming out of admin at the time and don't remember them seeing them pass through to _get_ to Storage. Then-" she leaned forward, crazed realization in her eyes, "When the lights went out, Pink said they discovered the vents, and sent White to check for more. _They were separated then._ And Yellow, you said you saw that the vent in Security also lead to Electrical."

Yellow slowly nodded her head, hand coming up to cover her mouth. "Oh no..."

"AND, another thing, you just placed both of them at where Brown died. Pink said they were caught by White, but I never saw Pink during that emergency. I just saw White running from the left side of cafeteria. So, Yellow, _what_ did you see exactly?"

Yellow shrinked back, stumbling over her words as she answered. "I- I saw them outside in the hall. That part is true! White ran up north and Pink went south!"

"So that places White where I saw him," she drummed the table, thinking and thinking until she snapped her fingers. "Okay, but who was _closest_ to the body?!"

  


"Closest?" Yellow shook. "I don't... I don't know what you mean..."

"Of course!" Purple chimed in. "If Pink had been caught, they would have had been the one coming out of Reactor!" He leaned over the table, urging Yellow on. "Well then? Tell us! Who did you see?!"

"I- I- I-" Yellow kept looking back and forth, trying desperately to remember as she fought off her nerves. "I think-! It was-! It was White! WHITE! WHITE! IT WAS WHITE!" She shouted out, now overcome with the image of the screens. "I remember now! White was the one coming out of it! Pink came from the north, looking for him, and then White angrily pointed Pink to leave, and they did! Then White ran out!"

"Oh no-" Drama gasped, making eye contact with Purple as they both became aware of it.

"Orange!"  
" _Orange_!"

Having already been standing, Purple dashed out to find the others at the airlock as Yellow stayed back to help Drama get up to go after them. He slammed into walls going around the corners, but it didn't slow him down; he had to stop White from committing a double kill while they were all away. He was going to beat the shit out of White as soon as he got there. Turning the final corner, Purple yelled out, "Orange!" And much to his surprise, there was Orange, on the _right_ side of the airlock, comforting White as he leaned against the door. This scene completely confused Purple, because he was sure that White would have killed off both of them just to save his skin. But... there they were...

"Yeah?" Orange asked, both of them looking over to him. "Is... Is something wrong?"

Purple leaned against the wall, brows furrowed, trying to catch his breath. This can't be right. Well... he's internally relieved that Orange isn't dead but... to try and explain the situation to Orange right now would be a little dangerous. "No- no, nothing's wrong," he panted.

Soon, Yellow and Drama come up as well to experience the same amount of confusion that Purple just went through. He looked back at them, shaking his head as he shrugged, and stood up straight to resume leadership position, and sent everyone back together. Unfortunately, Pink could not have been saved, and so the ones who knew they were innocent mourned in silence, unaware of the murderous glares that White had been giving them the rest of the work session.

\---
    
    
            PINK WAS EJECTED
          

\---

  


Come the scheduled morning, Drama had requested that everyone stay together to do their tasks around the ship, so that she could keep a close eye on everyone's whereabouts. Orange and White told her she was crazy, but she had pleaded with them to go along with it.  
"Is this about that dream you had?" Orange asked, starting to be persuaded since Purple and Yellow had already agreed to it. "Because, I get the concern, but we got the killer."

Drama had told the crew about the nightmare she had, especially because that same night she had another horrible dream that left her mind incredibly clouded and delirious, waking everyone up with her slamming doors open and running around banging into things. They had to sedate her after she began to wreck things, throwing stuff to the floor yelling "I have to find them! I have to find their bodies!"

"Besides, you should be resting right now," Orange continued, reaching a hand up to feel her forehead. "You're burning up still. I'm taking you back to the sleeping quarters-"

"NO!" Drama yelled, gripping onto Orange aggressively. Her sudden outburst startled them, but she stayed panic-stricken. "WE HAVE TO STAY TOGETHER! I'm NOT letting anyone out of my sight!" She then pushed them away and walked past, heading for the Admin room. "There's still a killer among us, and we're going to get him. We'll get him good alright. Yeah..."

Orange had let it slide for now, but the shift in attitude was still something of concern to them, so they had reported her behavior to the others, who also began to be more cautious around Drama. But she paid them no attention; her mind was elsewhere. She was replaying scenes in her mind, calculating scenarios in which White would get someone alone to murder them, trying to map out where those vents could lead by pulling up the ship's blueprints. And everyone just let her, watching her work herself into exhaustion. Finally, when enough was enough, Orange set aside their card and approached her.

  


"Okay Drama," they gently touched her shoulder, pushing her away from the admin table. "You're muttering nonsense over here. And i think your fever has gotten worse. You should head back to bed and rest."

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Drama violently shoved them away, her eyes glued to the admin table. Everyone immediately looked at her in horror, feeling sorry for her as well. "I'm getting close! I can feel it! I know exactly how to prevent any more deaths! Hahaha, I solved it!"

"Drama..." Yellow squeaked, "you're starting to scare me."

"Please, Drama, you're not in the right mind space right now. You _need_ a break. Don't make us sedate you again," Orange warned. "Will you go to bed?"

Drama finally looked up, seemingly snapping to attention and seeing where she was. "Oh..." she gasped, running a shaky hand through her hair, and immediately pulling it away when she felt the sweat all over her forehead. "I... I should rest."

" _Yes_ ," Orange let out a breath of relief. They went back to gently guiding her out of the room. "Rest is good."

"Rest is good.." she echoed, then looked back to keep a mental image of how healthy and safe everyone looked just so she could rest easy: Orange bore a gently sorrowful smile, Yellow looked like a deer in headlights but that was her normal look, Purple was standing guard with his intimidating, fine looking self. All was right- "Wait," she muttered, but by that time, they were already out of that wing and by the sleeping quarters. She stirred, and Orange shushed her.

"Hey, calm down. You're going to overwork yourself and you'll pass out."

"No, NO!" She shook them off and collapsed against the wall, trembling. "White! Where's White?!"

  
"White?" Orange asked. "They went to the bathroom a while ago. It's okay, because we're paired off now, if that's what you're worried about-"

"NO! You don't understand!" Drama scooted along the wall, trying to get back to the others. "We're in danger! _You're_ in danger!"

  


"Drama, please! You aren't well! Just go to bed!"

As they yelled and argued, neither were aware of the footsteps that were silently approaching them. The figure peeked around the corner to see Drama walking away from Orange, as they tried their best to pull her back. This was perfect. With Drama weak, there was no way she could resist what was bound to happen. And so, as her yells got louder, going crazy about how White was going to kill them off, the moment she turned to face Orange, the figure ran in like a knife wielding maniac. Orange saw him and didn't hesitate to pull Drama out of the way. "DRAMA! LOOK OUT!" In a moment of opportunity, the knife plunged into Orange, blood splattering every where, and staining the clean, pristine white suit.

"ORANGE! NOOO!" Drama reached out, but she fell to the floor, her arms and legs already given out. She balled her hands into fists, looking away from the mess in front of her.

"Well, that's as to be expected," White huffed, wiping the bloodied knife on his suit. "No use trying to hide it now. You're all grouped up; kind of hard to kill alone." As Drama struggled to stand, White stepped over Orange's lifeless body towards her, and crouched down to hold the knife to her chin, lifting her head to look at him. "I didn't think they'd have that quick of a reflex, but I guess now we get to talk."

"STAY BACK!" Drama reeled back from the knife and spat in White's face. "YOU MURDERER!"

"Hey! I'm not the one who's been accusing everyone and trying to weed me out! Pink DIED because of you! With your stupid sleuthing skills!" White spat back. "Well, guess you didn't have enough brains to figure out even this simple little kill opportunity. How's that fever treating you?"

  
Drama scampered back now, unable to lift herself off the ground. Everything was just so hot, the world beginning to swirl. "HELP!" She cried out, but it only made White laugh.

  


"Cry all you want, haven't you heard?" He took another step closer to her, wielding the knife. "No one can hear you scream in space." As he took a step closer, now in swinging range, Drama kicked up with as much strength as she could muster. She hit his kneecap, only interrupting him for a small moment, before he pounced onto her, still teasing the knife in her face.

"You should have been the one dead that first night. But of course stupid green had to get on my case. Well, better late than never!" However, before he could get a chance to react, the sound of pounding footsteps made both of them turn to look down the hall, and they saw Purple sprinting full force. In an instant, he was diving at them, toppling White down and giving Drama a chance to shimmy away.  
The boys fought, and Drama quickly scampered over to Orange's body, checking for a pulse, for a weapon to use, anything to help Purple out right now. Purple and White tossed and turned, throwing punches here and there, White getting in a few swipes with his knife that tore through Purple's suit. At the next swipe, Purple grabbed that arm with both hands, and twisted in opposite directions to force White to let go, which he did with a howl. The knife fell with a clatter, and Purple swiftly kicked the knife away, pinning down his hands to keep him from fighting any longer. "Give it up White!" Purple panted. "It's over!"

"You're wrong!" White snarled, trying to shake out of his grip. "Once i get back up, I'll stab you! I'll stab both of you! And then I'll kill that stupid little Yellow right after! You're all dead where you stand, so long as I'm alive!" And, with a resurgence of energy, White thrashed more and more, making it obvious that he was coming loose from Purple's grip, panicked swearing leaving his mouth. A violent twist left, a violent twist right, and soon White had thrown Purple off of him, jumping up to stand over him, placing a boot to his head. "What did I say?! Huh?! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!"

  


"Both of you say your last words now. I'll grant you at least that small bit of mercy, unlike what you've done to the last two people you voted out! Aha! AHAHAHA!" White pressed down on Purple's face harder and harder, for as much as he grabbed at White's boot to shove it off. But then, in a flash of blue, Drama rushed at White, knife in hand, and plunged it deep into his back.  
White spasmed, the pressure on Purple's face lifting as Drama twisted the knife into White, then threw him to the ground. Purple scooted away, his back hitting against the wall as he watched Drama reach back down for the knife, twist once more, then pulled the knife out in a flourish.

"Drama..." Purple sucked in his breath, wanting to say thank you, but stopped as he watched her plunge the knife back into White's flinching body. Then removed it, then stabbed him again. And again, and again, and again, with so much anger and force that anyone as sickly as her couldn't have been able to pull off. She stabbed and stabbed, until his blood pooled all over the floor, staining a good portion of her suit, and completely dyeing White's suit red. She stabbed and chopped, until it was certain that White was dead, and stabbed some more, until Purple finally found the courage to speak up.

"Drama stop! He's dead!"

That seemed to be enough to wake her out of her stupor. She looked at the knife in her hand, the blood all up and down her body, then glanced in Purple's general direction, stumbling to get off. "Oh, right. Sorry..." She sat down by the wall adjacent to Purple and tossed the knife back onto White's body. They watched the blood seeping down and spreading out all over the floor, and it made her want to throw up. "So..." she finally spoke again, her voice all hoarse from the screaming. "We finally got the killer."

  


"So it seems..." Purple whispered, eyes locked on the two dead bodies on the floor. And then silence again. There really wasn't much he _could_ say; Drama handled it pretty well. Granted, he hadn't expected her to be so violent and actually kill him, but White was dead either way once he was caught.

"Where's Yellow?" Drama asked, leaning her head back against the wall. She was still trying to catch her breath.

"Driving the ship..."

She nodded slowly. "Good." Then again, with more conviction, " _Good_."

The talking ended there as they both eventually got up and disposed of the bodies. They took a hell of a long time to clean up all that blood- there was just so much of it that it soaked their mops over three times- and they cleaned themselves up as well. Purple went to go break the news to Yellow, and switched out seats so that she could have her moment to mourn their deaths as well. As for Drama...  
She was pacing around the cafeteria, not really having the energy to sit down again. The fever was still raging furiously, but that rush of adrenaline was still coursing through her body. Sitting was just not an option.

When Yellow spotted Drama pacing around, she cautiously approached the girl and tried to give her a small smile. "Hey," her meek voice drew Drama's attention, and she waved, "space control to Drama. You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She was not.

"You did the best you could," Yellow slowly walked past her, hoping the other to follow along so they could talk, and Drama did. "You knew before everyone who the killer was. You even tried to tell us. No one would blame you for what happened."

"Right..." she said, her hands starting to twitch. She started to pick at her nails, picking at the flakes of blood she couldn't get rid of.

"And you were so calm, and so organized, even when you started to get sick," Yellow turned into the Medbay, Drama mindlessly following in.

  


"Uh huh..." Pick pick pick.  
"Say, what do you need to do here in Medbay?" Drama asked, suddenly hyper aware of what was happening.

"Oh sorry," Yellow ducked her head apologetically. "I just wanted someone to come with me to get my samples. It's so lonely on the ship now, it's unsettling." She walked over to the lab table where there was a huge machine with several blue vials inside. Drama watched her open the door to look into the machine, and saw her face contort into confusion.

"What?"

"Um..." Yellow tilted her head, hand hanging in the air. "This is going to sound weird, but one of the vials is missing."

Drama was intrigued now, wobbling over and looking over the girl's shoulder. Sure enough, there were five vials on the stand, and one empty spot. "What the hell does that mean? What were you checking for?"

"Oh, I was testing some liquidized foreign samples from the various locations we had been too. I was testing for their poisonous levels, but it looks like these are all safe..."

All of a sudden, a memory flashed in her mind about the first nightmare she had, where she woke up and wiped at her mouth because it had been wet. She assumed it was drool, but the scene had struck such a weird chord in her mind that it made her remember it.

"Oh no..." Yellow sighed, almost too calm about it being missing by Drama's standards. "I guess we'll never know the results of it. A shame, a pure shame..." she muttered out, taking the vials out and setting them to the side. She was unaware of Drama taking steps closer and closer to her, until she was right up on her, breathing down her neck.

"What... do you mean... _a shame_?"

Yellow froze up, her hands locking onto the vials. She tried her best to turn around and look at Drama. "I... I mean..."

"Yellow," Drama's voice dropped to a bone chilling whisper, "you seem like you knew that I was going to get sick..."

  


"It's- it's not what it seems!" Yellow cried, shrinking under Drama's glare. "I just-! I don't know what happened to it! I put these vials in ages ago, and I meant to take them out earlier, but then everyone started dying and- and i dunno it seems related!"

"You LIAR!" In a snap, Drama's hands were wrapped around Yellow's throat, the younger girl panicking. "You had me poisoned! It was only after I woke up that day you said you went to Medbay that I started getting sick! _What_ was in that vial?! TELL ME!"

Yellow clawed at Drama's hands, trying to breathe as the other's grip got tighter. She wasn't playing around. "R-remains from an- an alien parasite! It's the gunk we found splattered on the windshields! I dunno!"

"Except you _did_ know! You knew all along! You must have been trying to sabotage me, get me killed, _something_ because people were dropping like flies! It would have been perfect, huh? Killing me off so there wasn't any suspicion left on you. IS THAT IT?!" She violently shook the girl, slamming her into the wall and getting all up in her face. "ISN'T IT?!"

Yellow tried her best to shake her head, but it was near impossible. Her face was beat red, the hands practically squeezing the life out of her, and the room began to swirl in black.

"YOU WERE TRYING TO GET ME KILLED!" Drama yelled again, giving her another swift slam into the wall. "You must have been in cahoots with White from the start, staying as quiet as possible and withholding information! Ohoho, but I'm too clever for that! Yeah... I figured out your buddy real quick. You two must have been hoping to steal the ship or something, return home and sell the parts, the information we gathered... but nope! You two were FOOLS for thinking that's how things were going to go down!"  
Very slowly, Yellow stopped struggling and stared right into Drama's eyes with that same deer-in-headlights look. Drama only scoffed. "What, nothing to say for yourself?" she asked, waiting for Yellow to open her mouth.

  


And yet... she didn't. Drama waited, and waited, but the longer she waited, the more she forgot that her hands were wrapped tightly around her neck. Her knuckles had gone white at that point, and it was only when her hands began to cramp that she let go, and Yellow's body dropped to the floor. Drama stared at it in horror, feeling her head go all dizzy and stumbled back a few steps, almost completely losing her balance. "No..." she whispered, staring at her hands as the trembled, stuck in the same position. "Hah... hahaha..." The hands went up to her head, struggling to keep it together. "I killed her... I killed them all... I'm the murderer! Hahaha!"

As she tripped out into the hall of Medbay, she let her feet take her away, heading towards the last known living person on this ship. She had to get to Purple...

And what? What was she going to do when she got to him? Report the body? Kill him? Turn herself in? Whatever sane part of her she had left knew that it was the latter reason, because she simply couldn't see herself killing him as well. But before she even realized it, Drama found the knife that White had used in Weapons and subconsciously grabbed it.

This was it, she had gone insane, and she couldn't really stop herself. Her mind was foggy, and her actions were not her own. This was it...

Drama found herself at the door to Navigation and opened it up, leaning precariously in and letting the knife hang free. Purple heard the door open, throwing only a measly glance in her direction, and sighed. "Hello Drama. What do you want." When she didn't answer, he swore he could feel chills up his spine. He slowly closed his eyes, and released control of the ship so that he could turn to face her, and that ominously charged energy. "So..." he sighed, "it was you."

  


A small chuckle came from Drama, letting it grow into full blown out laughter as she shook her head wildly. "It wasn't," she admitted, "but i may as well have been. I got Red thrown off. Then Pink. Then I killed White with my own two hands, and just now these hands choked Yellow to death. Aren't I a murderer?"

Purple sucked in a sharp breath, shocked about the news of Yellow. "And now it's just us two..."

"You get it, right?" Drama waved the knife around. "Yellow was going to have me killed, you see. She made me ingest an alien parasite sample, and i almost died from that poisoning! I only did what was right! I got rid of the murderer!"

"But now you're a monster, is that right," Purple brought his hand to his back reaching for something. "I checked your results from the scan the other day. The way your behavior changed suddenly... it was a dead give away."

Drama laughed again, taking a step forward as he approached as well. "Oh?" She noticed, taking another one. "Are we gonna dance? You think you can outsmart me? Can you bring yourself to _kill_ me, Purple?" He looked away in shame, and she laughed some more. "Thought so. I already have blood on my hands, bodies on my shoulders. You're too noble of a person to even kill; I even knew you were against shooting people out of the airlock!"

"Well, you're wrong," He shook his head. "You aren't the only one who's been weighed down by the deaths of our friends. In case you forgot, I got Black killed. I couldn't protect anyone. I had to rely on _you_ of all people to solve this mess, and well..." He gestured to her with his free hand, "look how we ended up."  
Drama nodded, wiping away the tears in her eyes. "Crying?" Purple asked. "So there _is_ some humanity in you left."

"Maybe so," Drama smiled through the tears, "but what are the chances the right person makes it out of here alive?"

  


"None, actually," Purple nodded his head back at the control panel. "Which ever one of us makes it out of this, I've set the ship on a crash course to the nearest planet. If I die, you'll die. And I wouldn't want to be left alone in space for the rest of my days."

"Just like I predicted," Drama chuckled.

"Just as you said."

Thinking it over, Drama stood up straight and pointed the knife at him. "Tell you what, if there was a way for me to remove this parasite from my body, would you still let us both live? Would you fly us back home, and abandon this stupid mission?"

Purple furrowed his eyebrows, trying to figure out if this was actually Drama talking, or whatever parasite that's possessing her lying so he won't kill it. "I don't know..." he said, slowly removing an object from his back pocket. "How can I trust that you'll actually do that; that we won't just kill each other when our guards are down?"

"Truthfully," Drama shrugged, "I don't know. Sometimes I'm here, and i can think clearly again, and I definitely think i can create a formula..." Her expression shifted again, and she was back to that unnerving smile, "but I also really want to kill you."

Purple hung his head, mulling it over. "This goes far beyond just some simple hatred for each other, doesn't it," he commented, then sighed as he revealed a gun in his hand, cocking it and aiming it at her. "I want to trust you Drama, but it's just like you said..."

"Just like I said," she echoed.

"I'm never going to outsmart you."

Drama's mouth stretched into an even wider smile, poising the knife in ready position to throw. "Then I guess it's up to whoever makes the first move."

  


Purple stared intensely into her eyes, searching, hoping, praying for that last bit of humanity Drama had. If he could see it, then he truly believed Drama could fight it off enough to actually find an antidote, but the longer they stared, the more certain he was that she was gone. And he wasn't sure why Drama was holding out on making the first move. he really couldn't read her at all. Was she hoping on him killing her instead? "Alright," he whispered, finger tense on the trigger.

"Whoever makes the first move..."


End file.
